<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【杯拔】《Kissable/亲吻》 by Nirvana8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816055">【杯拔】《Kissable/亲吻》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8'>Nirvana8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Flirting, M/M, Top Will Graham, Will finds Hannibal's lip kissable, sweet and cozy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*圣诞节主题。<br/>*一次杯杯这样形容阿拉娜的嘴唇，另一次他这样形容拔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【杯拔】《Kissable/亲吻》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我很怕你已经死了。”当威尔走到身前时，汉尼拔仰起他那满带伤疤和血痕的脸对着威尔悲伤又温柔地表达着担忧。</p>
<p>       威尔看着他，对这种朋友间的相惜相忧感到暖心。等杰克问完话转身离开时，威尔坐在了汉尼拔的桌子上，两个受伤的人开始私下的交谈关心。威尔歪头观察着汉尼拔身上的伤势，然后在汉尼拔转过头时他不好意思地把视线撤开了。</p>
<p>       “我感觉，我把你拉进了泥潭。”威尔愧疚地说道。</p>
<p>       “我是自愿的。”汉尼拔反驳道，“不过有你在我很感激。”</p>
<p>      看着汉尼拔的眼睛在一堆血痕里温情地闪闪发亮，威尔情不自禁地笑起来，看见旁边桌子上有医护人员随手留下的医用棉签，威尔把它拿过来，然后就自然地伸手对着汉尼拔嘴角上的血痕擦拭了起来。</p>
<p>        “...”汉尼拔被威尔的举动吓了一跳，但身体没有动，只是安静地接受了威尔对他的照顾。</p>
<p>       稍微硬质的棉签压在柔软的嘴唇上，带来吸引视觉的弹性效果，威尔突然发现汉尼拔的嘴唇是如此的奇特柔软，这副一向能说会道的嘴第一次带着伤乖巧地闭上了等待被照料。当一个人盯着对方的嘴看了一段时间后，你总是会莫名萌生出想要亲吻它的念头，就像现在，威尔盯得汉尼拔的嘴唇微微出神，有了想要倾身亲吻的念头。汉尼拔的嘴唇是诱人的。脑海里一闪而过前几天和阿拉娜亲吻的画面，威尔好奇汉尼拔的嘴唇接吻起来是怎么样的触感，是不是也像阿拉娜那般的柔软，还是会带点男性的微微粗糙。</p>
<p>       威尔想亲吻汉尼拔的嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       自从遇袭后汉尼拔决定关闭诊所几天暂停工作在家休养。得知这个消息的威尔第二天晚上就前往了汉尼拔家里，他也不知道为什么要去打扰汉尼拔，他只是想着汉尼拔或许需要帮忙，比如他身体有伤会不方便做饭打扫什么的，总之，威尔想见汉尼拔。</p>
<p>       驾驶在昏暗公路上的威尔想起上次自己把烟囱砸了个稀巴烂并且在亲吻了阿拉娜后开车了一个小时来找汉尼拔的事情，他也没想清楚自己匆匆忙忙来找汉尼拔的原因，他当时只是觉得站在自己破碎的烟囱面前感到无来由地孤独和心慌。即使现在受伤着的是汉尼拔，更需要帮忙的也是汉尼拔，威尔也想要去找他见他，就像船桨虽然破损了，但是它还在手心里握着的感觉会给威尔一种必要的踏实感。</p>
<p>       抵达在汉尼拔家，站在外院看着亮起了几盏灯的里屋，威尔软软地笑起来。</p>
<p>        “威尔？你怎么来了，很高兴见到你，晚上好。”开门，是没有了三件套而是穿着华丽厚实的睡袍的汉尼拔迎接，他的刘海也不再精致地梳起，而是居家休闲地垂落着。</p>
<p>        “是的，我很抱歉突然造访。”威尔一下盯住了汉尼拔的嘴唇。</p>
<p>        “不用道歉，我说过我的家和厨房永远为朋友敞开，进来吧。”这种模样的汉尼拔笑起来更给人亲切放松的居家感，威尔庆幸自己来了。</p>
<p>        “我想着你或许需要帮忙，毕竟你身上有伤...”环视了周遭一圈，威尔感觉到自己十足荒唐，首先汉尼拔看起来已无大碍，虽然走起路来还有点蹒跚，但是除此之外看起来一切都很好，并且汉尼拔的家里看起来一切井然有序和整洁，威尔突然想起汉尼拔是叫得起家政的存在。</p>
<p>        “...”威尔尴尬地站在原地。</p>
<p>        “我很感激来了，威尔，我或许非常需要朋友的陪伴，特别是在这种情况后。”不愧是汉尼拔，总是可以善意巧妙地解决别人的难堪。</p>
<p>       威尔回头，看着汉尼拔害羞地笑起来。</p>
<p>       他们进了厨房，汉尼拔让威尔帮他泡咖啡，这是真的暖心的举动，让威尔觉得自己没有太愚蠢地前来打扰对方还平添了让汉尼拔接待他的麻烦。威尔把咖啡豆慢慢倒进汉尼拔的咖啡机里，然后在汉尼拔的指示下注意了一些细节，等待咖啡机自行运作。</p>
<p>        “上一次，你也是在我的厨房里，那会糟糕的事情还没有发生，我还可以为你准备好吃的点心。”汉尼拔拖着脚步慢慢走近威尔，他身上的睡袍轻轻摩擦在威尔的夹克袖子上。<br/>        “是的。”威尔盯着咖啡机，余光注意着汉尼拔与自己的距离。</p>
<p>        “告诉我，上次你和阿拉娜发生接吻的细节，它是怎么发生的。”汉尼拔不觉得俩人距离过近，而是像男性朋友之间交往一样提出了共同探讨女性的问题。</p>
<p>       威尔干笑了几下，然后手指轻轻敲打起桌面。</p>
<p>        “我问她这么晚出来干什么，她回答我说想过来看看，骚扰我一下，把我家门口的食肉动物赶走。”威尔又笑了一下，“然后我就说我和她自从认识以来她一直从根本上避免与我独处一室。”</p>
<p>        “我们就没有。”汉尼拔突然说道。</p>
<p>        “什么？”威尔看向汉尼拔。</p>
<p>        “我们不会避免和彼此共处一室。”汉尼拔略带揶揄地笑起来。</p>
<p>        “...”威尔看着汉尼拔的嘴唇优美地弯曲起来，然后不自然地移开了视线，“然后我就慢慢走向她，靠近她，然后我们就接吻。然后，”</p>
<p>        “你就来找我了。”汉尼拔接上话尾又轻微地篡改了威尔的话语。</p>
<p>        “...是的，然后我就在你这了。”威尔继续低头看着眼前咕噜咕噜的咖啡机，开始闻到咖啡的香味。</p>
<p>       汉尼拔突然把手覆了上来。</p>
<p>        “...”威尔盯着汉尼拔覆盖上来的手，依旧没有抬头。</p>
<p>        “告诉我，威尔，你为什么这么躲避我的视线，就像阿拉娜避免与你共处一室。”汉尼拔看着威尔，歪头试图捕捉威尔的视线。</p>
<p>        “...因为，我觉得你的嘴唇很诱人，我会想亲你。”威尔的头脑发着眩晕。</p>
<p>        “你也是这么评价阿拉娜的嘴唇的。”汉尼拔笑了笑。</p>
<p>        “是的。”</p>
<p>        “然而你没有亲吻过我，怎么知道我的嘴唇也是诱人的呢？”汉尼拔说道。</p>
<p>       威尔终于抬起眼，惊讶地看着汉尼拔。</p>
<p>        “我虽然不是阿拉娜，但我也不想被你这样敷衍对待。”</p>
<p>        “我没有。”威尔迅速反驳道。</p>
<p>        “那么亲吻我的嘴唇，再来评价它们是否真的诱人。”汉尼拔伸出手捏住威尔的下巴，指腹轻轻摩擦在下唇边缘。</p>
<p>       威尔被汉尼拔触碰着，眼神微眯起来，陷入一种不真实的温暖感受里，他大胆地盯着汉尼拔的嘴唇，看着它们因为汉尼拔的言语而不断变化，因为各种字词发音被挤压和变形。然后，威尔也摸上汉尼拔的嘴唇，最后，他倾身吻上。</p>
<p>       威尔的嘴唇还带着从外头进屋的怡人冰凉，与汉尼拔一直在屋子内保持着的温热不同，但他们都各自觉得对方的嘴唇是舒服的，威尔的嘴唇和汉尼拔的嘴唇互相亲嘬在一起，偶尔发出肉体贴合的轻响，诱导着俩人继续新的一次触碰相亲。威尔不时地摆动脑部，从各个方向亲吻汉尼拔的嘴唇，他几乎上了瘾，想猛烈地咬嘬又舍不得此时温存的挤压摩擦。</p>
<p>       他们慢慢地分开了，然而视线都还在对方的嘴唇上流连着。</p>
<p>        “你的嘴唇是诱人的。”威尔傻乎乎地说道。</p>
<p>        “谢谢你的认真答复。”汉尼拔被逗笑了，“我们该喝咖啡了。”</p>
<p>        “好的。”</p>
<p>       然后威尔从汉尼拔身上分开，拿起了咖啡机，汉尼拔站在他旁边看着，等着威尔给两人倒咖啡。他们之间的氛围是温暖安宁的，是被屋外寒冷包裹着的氤氲亲密。</p>
<p>       之后几天威尔每晚都会拜访汉尼拔家，打开门后汉尼拔笑着和威尔说晚上好，然他们就开始小小亲吻，他们进行着不同于会诊时的私下交谈。威尔愈发喜欢和汉尼拔亲吻的感觉。</p>
<p>       几天之后，汉尼拔重新开诊。威尔也开始了新的一个案件侦查，没有再频繁与汉尼拔见面。两人对彼此接吻的事情默契地保持沉默。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       重新开诊的第一天，汉尼拔顺利地结束了白天的接诊，他拿起大衣打开房门时却看见了许久未见的威尔，他有点意外，很高兴，但也同样担忧着，因为威尔的神情看起来像是被人神不知鬼不觉带到了诊所一样，迷茫无措着。</p>
<p>        “威尔？我没想到你会过来。”</p>
<p>       回应他的不是嘴上的亲吻，而是威尔双目惊慌的神态。</p>
<p>        “我不知道自己怎么到这的。”威尔慌乱地在屋子里打转，高声分析着自己的疑惑以此来确定自己的问题。</p>
<p>        “你的车停在外面，所以你是开车来的。”汉尼拔脱下刚刚穿上的大衣，任由威尔无意识地绕着他打转。</p>
<p>        “呃我，我之前在西弗吉尼亚州格拉夫顿的沙滩上，我眨了下眼，醒来时就发现自己在你的等候室里。但我根本没睡着！”威尔的话尾里带上了颤抖的哭腔。</p>
<p>        “西弗吉尼亚州格拉夫顿距离这里三个半小时的车程，你的记忆断片了。”</p>
<p>        “我一定有什么毛病。”</p>
<p>        “你正在自我剥离，威尔。”汉尼拔的身体也跟着威尔的打转而转悠，“这是意识遭反复折磨后在绝境中产生的一种生存机制。”</p>
<p>        “不，不对，我没有被折磨！”威尔在恐慌的情绪里激动起来。</p>
<p>        “你产生了共情障碍，你无法承受自己的感受。”</p>
<p>        “我知道，我知道。”威尔终于停下打转，然而他没有意识到旁边的躺椅可供他坐下。</p>
<p>        “而你却选择忽视它。这就是我所说的折磨。”像个在丈夫迷茫时尽职尽责的清醒妻子那样，汉尼拔客观地给出判断。</p>
<p>        “怎么，你想让我辞职吗？”威尔还是激动着。</p>
<p>        “杰克·克劳福德给过你辞职的机会，但你并未接受，为什么？”</p>
<p>        “我可以拯救生命。”威尔无力又愤怒地说道。</p>
<p>        “这让你感觉很好。”</p>
<p>        “总的来说，没错。”威尔在躺椅旁边来回走着，还是焦躁惊慌的状态。</p>
<p>        “那你自己的生活呢？”汉尼拔发问。</p>
<p>        “啊？”威尔迷茫地抬起头来，对汉尼拔的这个问题毫无概念。</p>
<p>        “我是你的朋友，威尔。我不在乎你拯救了多少人，我只在乎你的生活，而现在你的生活正在脱离现实。”</p>
<p>       这番话，让威尔坐在了身后的躺椅上。威尔把脸埋进自己的手掌里，汉尼拔看着威尔，停止了自己的逼问。</p>
<p>        “汉尼拔，亲亲我。”</p>
<p>       汉尼拔看向威尔，威尔的请求模糊在他自己的手心里，但是脆弱和无助准确地向汉尼拔表达着。汉尼拔走向威尔，跪在了威尔的前方，他把威尔掩盖住脸部的手拿开，威尔虚弱地看着他。大拇指摸了摸威尔的脸颊，汉尼拔给出一个小小的笑容，然后他朝威尔的嘴唇吻去。威尔安静地接受了汉尼拔的亲吻。</p>
<p>       他们没有像以往那样各种舔舐亲吻，而是就安安静静地嘴唇贴合在一起，感受着彼此的存在。最后威尔把嘴唇撤开，脑袋埋入汉尼拔的颈窝，汉尼拔把威尔抱进怀里，温柔地抚摸着后脑勺，就像每家每户的妻子会安抚她们失落的丈夫那样，给予沉默的支持。</p>
<p>       最后威尔跟着汉尼拔回家，他们钻进了厨房，享受两个人独处一室在有食物香味和暖气空间里的亲密时光。威尔坐在厨台旁边的凳子上，盯着汉尼拔忙碌的背影出声，然后汉尼拔递给了威尔一杯烫手的咖啡，喝下是让四肢都发暖的惬意。威尔抬头对汉尼拔软软地笑起来，然后他放下咖啡杯，隔着厨台和汉尼拔默契地亲吻。</p>
<p>        “你圣诞节有计划了吗？”汉尼拔揩掉威尔嘴边的咖啡渍。</p>
<p>        “没有，我一向都是和我的狗群过的。”</p>
<p>        “听起来真悲伤。”</p>
<p>        “并不，我可以和它们窝在壁炉前喝威士忌配咖啡。安宁的时光”威尔重新握住咖啡杯。然后汉尼拔的手覆了上来，和他一起捧着咖啡。</p>
<p>        “这个圣诞节愿意和我一起度过吗？或者我和你的狗狗一起挤在取暖炉前一起过。”汉尼拔的食指轻轻抚摸着威尔的手指。</p>
<p>        “不，你才不想和我的狗待在一起。”威尔亲昵地指责着。和汉尼拔一起笑起来。</p>
<p>        “那么就你和我一起过，这样可以吗？”</p>
<p>        “嗯。”威尔在汉尼拔的额头上上下蹭动，点头答应。然后他们再次亲吻起来，享受着有对方陪伴的时刻。</p>
<p>       屋外的风雪在圣诞节到来之前先一步席卷在天地之间，带着催促人们取暖团聚在一起的猛烈，屋内的威尔和汉尼拔，只专注在彼此身上，幼稚亲昵地分享着同一杯美味的咖啡，一起等待圣诞的到来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>